


heavy are you on my mind

by morevnas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morevnas/pseuds/morevnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl's night turns into something else (high school au).</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy are you on my mind

Every once in a while, Selyse invited Melisandre for a sleepover in her house after class. There wasn't a problem, and Selyse's mother liked to see her daughter finally having such a close friend. Besides, with the amount of time Melisandre already spent at Brightwater Manor, from study sessions before exams to simply staying a few too many hours on the pool on weekends, it hardly seemed like such a thing could be denied.

Dinner had been fine, if one could ignore Erren doing faces and looking at Melisandre as if she were some sort of freak because of her red hair and clothes. After Selyse pinched his knee below the table, however, he seemed to be more than glad to keep his eyes on his plate.

After the glasses and all the dishes were al put on the sink, they ran upstairs to Selyse's bedroom, with Erren yelling _you girls be quiet tonight!_ , proceeding to mumble something about not being able to bring his own friends home, but at that point Selyse was already at the top of the stairs and couldn't really hear him - not that the mumbles of a ten year old mattered much, at least not that night.

It would be slightly awkward to have Melisandre shower on the common bathroom of the house, so Selyse took that one while Mel took the one is her bedroom. By the time Selyse had finished and put on satin shorts and a white tank top, she headed back to her room only to find Mel hasn't gotten out of the shower yet.

Selyse busied herself with rereading a chapter from their literature class earlier that Friday, something about Virginia Woolf's work and life. A few minutes after hearing the water from the shower be turned off, Melisandre got out of the bathroom in a red negligee, probably a palm shorter than anything Selyse ever owned in her life. Selyse only watched as Melisandre went to look for something on her rucksack. "I brought that red nail polish I like to use," she said, turning again to Selyse. "Want me to do your nails?"

If anyone were to say their first impression of Melisandre, it would probably have something to do with the word "red". It seemed like almost Melisandre owned was that colour - clothes, notebooks, basically every item imaginable. Though Selyse had incorporated the colour since they met, it was in the little things, not out in the open like Melisandre. "Just toes tonight, I think."

Apart from the nail polish, Melisandre also took her silver flask from the rucksack, but that one didn't even need explanation. It had become a little habit of hers to bring the flask anywhere, even to school. Not two weeks before one of the professors had called Melisandre on it, for bringing red wine to lunch but it had magically disappeared from her bag before anyone could bother to look. Melisandre put it on the nightstand, next to Selyse's phone, without saying anything else.

Selyse sat on the bed with her legs straight, so Melisandre could paint her toes on the end of the bed. "Did you see the look on Cersei's face at her brother during the football practice this morning? There's something shady in there," Melisandre said, painting a coat of red on Selyse's toes.

On the nightstand by the bed, Selyse’s phone rang once. She stretched out to reach her phone, moving the least she could so Melisandre could finish painting her left foot. In her heart of hearts, she hoped it would be a message from Stannis, but it was only her stupid cousin Delena babbling about her new boyfriend and how she wouldn’t be able to show up at the family lunch next week.

Melisandre must have read Selyse’s mind, because the moment Selyse put down the phone again, she asked with a smirk, “Was it Stannis? Sending you dirty texts before bed?”

The only thing Selyse could do was laugh. No one in their right mind would ever think that Stannis, of all people, was capable of doing such a thing. Truthfully, Selyse couldn’t even _imagine_ him doing something like that, and they had been dating for over a year now. “Of course not, Mel. You know he’s not like that.”

“So, have you slept together yet?” Once upon a time Selyse might have been shocked at Melisandre’s bluntness, but now she had grown accustomed to it. However, the question wasn't exactly a very comfortable one to answer.

“You’re gonna laugh at me,” Selyse said, biting her bottom lip.

Melisandre only smiled, and continued to pain Selyse’s toes. “Darling, when have I ever done such a thing?”

If there was one thing she had to say about Melisandre ever since they met two years ago, the fact that Melisandre had never once laughed at anything Selyse ever said or did continued to be true, no matter what happened. It even seemed like the opposite thing happened, Melisandre laughed and scorned everyone at their year, calling people’s bullshit and never once regretting, always turning around to tell Selyse exactly what she thought.

She was reluctant to tell the truth, since it was so ridiculous, but still Selyse went through. “No. We never did anything like that. I think the only piece of clothing I ever took off in front of Stannis was my school coat.” She waited to see what her friend might say about that. Melisandre’s opinion was the most important opinion Selyse ever wanted to hear, but this time she was apprehensive.

This wasn’t a problem for Melisandre, who would attract whatever boys she wanted with a snap of her fingers, who was beautiful and wore red dresses deep necklines. Not being able to attract someone she wanted wasn’t a problem for Melisandre, and not being able to get someone she had been dating for over a year to sleep with her was a non-existent problem.

It seemed two full minutes had passed until Melisandre spoke again. “Stannis is... odd at times. I can hardly blame you for being disappointed.” She finished painting Selyse’s pinkie and closed the little bottle, placing it on the nightstand.

Selyse took a look at her toes, deep red over her nails like blood. She wondered if anyone would notice. She lay back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. From the corner of her eye, she could see Melisandre had lay down too, but instead of looking at the ceiling, she was on her side, looking directly at Selyse. She let out a sigh before speaking again. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t tried, but every time I even think of trying he says that he was to go, that he has to study, that it’s not _proper_.” It was hard enough to try to get a place for the two of them to be alone, and whenever it happened, Stannis always seemed to back out at the slightest touch.

“Besides,” Selyse continued, her voice smaller this time. “I don’t want to be the only virgin in our year.” She could only think of a handful of people in their year who were in the same boat as her (the ones that came directly to mind were that cow Lysa Tully and the Martell girl who was always sick), but if Stannis kept pushing her away, Selyse would be the only one left, and for all the mockery she had been through in her life already, this was another thing she definitely didn’t need.

Melisandre brushed one lock of Selyse’s hair behind her ear. “I hardly think so, you’ll see I’m right.”

Selyse shifted again, and lay on her side, mirroring Melisandre. She could see Mel’s eyelashes batting; hear her heart beating next to her own. “Do you…do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

All of the sudden, Melisandre had turned awfully serious. “Of course not. You’re beautiful and if Stannis can’t see it, to hell with him.”

_I’m not half as beautiful as you are_ Selyse wanted to say, but she kept the thought to herself. “Do you really think so?” She had lived her entire life on Delena's shadow, of people praising her cousin for her beauty but the complements never seemed to come that way for Selyse.

Melisandre moved closer, resting her forehead on Selyse’s. “When have I ever gave you reason to doubt anything I say?”. Half a heartbeat later, before Selyse could even fully understand what was happened, Melisandre was kissing her.

When Stannis and Selyse kissed, which wasn’t often since he didn’t seem to like it, it wasn’t anything like that. It was awkward and short. Not with Melisandre. When Melisandre kissed her, it was full and passionate, like something Selyse had only even seen in movies, and definitely not something she has ever felt before.

Selyse thought she ought to break away from Melisandre, to tell her to stop such madness (if anyone ever told Selyse that Melisandre would ever do such a thing, she would probably have laughed. She knew her friend was beautiful, but she never thought about the possibility of what was happening then). And yet she didn't.

And yet she let the kiss linger, let Melisandre put her hands on her face, kissed Mel back because deep down she wanted to do it for a long time now, but never allowed for the idea to be more than a idea in the back of her mind, stuck in her fantasies. For once, it might have been because she was afraid that Melisandre would turn away much like Stannis did, but it hardly seemed to matter now.

Funny enough, despite the thoughts running inside her head, it wasn't Selyse who broke away from the kiss, but Melisandre. "If I were you, I'd forget about Stannis with his cold, frigid ways and turn around to find someone better. _Someone who knows what I want_."

Selyse couldn't help but to laugh. "And the best person for me would be you?"

Melisandre's smile was sharp as a knife, and Selyse knew her too well to know Mel always meant whatever she said. "Of course, sweetling, who else would it be better?" Melisandre kisses Selyse's collabone a few times before speaking again. “Let me show you things Stannis doesn’t even know are possible.”

Melisandre's hands were warm against Selyse's skin as she slipped underneath Selyse's tank top, scratching her breasts lightly. "I think we're a little overdressed for the occasion, wouldn't you agree?" Melisandre whispered. Selyse had barely had the time to nod when Melisandre shifted from her side to kneel on the bed, towering over Selyse.

It didn't take five seconds for Melisandre to take off the negligee, standing on her knees on the sheets, naked as she came to the world. Melisandre lacked all of the typical awkwardness that afflicted the majority of girls in their year and at this point it shouldn't even feel like a surprise anymore, though somehow it did.

Selyse slipped off the shirt, along with the satin shorts and knickers and lay with her back on the mattress again. Lowering down, Melisandre kissed the hollow of Selyse's throat, then her collarbone. She began to move down Selyse's body, lips brushing over every inch of Selyse's skin - breasts, ribcage, stomach.

She thought again about saying something about how this is was wrong and how this was not how girls should behave. Though when Melisandre kissed the bones in Selyse's hips, however, all the thoughts went away, and for good this time. It just felt _right_ , right and perfect in ways she never imagined, especially not with Mel, truth be told.

Selyse thought she maybe could keep quiet but it was before Melisandre buried her tongue inside of her slit. Then all Selyse wanted was to scream, to tear down the walls and wake up the entire house, but it was obviously not a choice. Instead she bit down she lip, praying Erren was fast asleep in his room, without suspecting exactly what was going on his sister's bedroom. Selyse could hardly feel ashamed anymore, but still, she was sure her mother would skin her alive if she were to talk in such a scene.

It wasn't not nearly painful as she thought it would be; rather it was wonderful. Warmth washed over her, making Selyse's toes to curl while Melisandre lapped against her folds. Selyse's breath became heavier, and she "Don't stop, Mel, please," Selyse said. She felt the heat inside of her growing stronger each second, until she felt a jolt of ecstasy up her spine, making her legs give out.

While Selyse continued to look up, trying to get her breathing back to normal, Melisandre laid beside her, the same way they had done not that long ago. Melisandre stretched her hand to grab her flask from the nightstand. "Cheers on losing your v card, darling," she said, and took a sip. She handed the flask to Selyse, who followed the example and drank it down. The vodka burned down Selyse's throat, though it was a pleasant sensation.

Selyse gave the flask back to Melisandre. She liked a little alchool here and there, but it was mostly to get some flush on her cheeks, not to turn into a drunken mess and black out later. "You know my mom could hate you if she knew you're smuggling alchool into the house," she said.

"Only for the vodka and not for sleeping with her lovely daughter? I suppose I can live with that."

"Oh, before I forget," Melisandre said out of the blue. "Do you think you can switch partners on the Virginia Woolf project? I got paired with Davos but for some reason he seems to hate every word that comes out of my mouth. Usually I don't even care, but it's starting to get tiresome."

Selyse bit her lip before answering. "I imagine it will take a lot of time, don't you think, so Mel? You'd have to come here after class and in several nights until we're done," she said, with a coy smile.

"Turning into quite the little fox, aren't you?" Melisandre kissed Selyse again, short and sweet. "But of course, darling, I wouldn't want anything else."

Tomorrow morning Selyse would call Stannis to talk about the project - to talk a about a lot of things, actually. But that was going to be tomorrow. For now, she was content in pushing all of those thoughts away; the only important thing to think about now were Melisandre and her. Everything else could wait.


End file.
